Zodiac
by Riku Tabbe
Summary: Your zodiac tell me much more about you than you ever told to me. Republish


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Zodiac**

 _Believe it or not._

 _Your zodiac tell me much more about you than you ever told to me._

 **Full of Tenten's POV**

Don't like, don't read. Just leave this page.

-Zodiac-

Pagi ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas, berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sesak di dada ini. Merasa dipermainkan. Ya, itulah aku pikirkan saat ini.

Sakura. Gadis itulah penyebabnya. Si Aries yang _independent_ dan berapi-api. Atau, mungkin memang aku yang terlalu bergantung padanya? Mungkin. Tapi bukankah kami bersahabat? Apa salahnya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain? Bukankah kami saling menjalankan simbiosis mutualisme? Dia tidak akan merasa dirugikan bila aku terus bergantung padanya, kan?

Tapi, aku sadar jika setiap orang memiliki haknya masing-masing. Mungkin, Sang Aries merasa setiap orang harus terus berjuang sendiri dan berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Api itu yang terus membakarnya hingga terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri, bahkan mungkin tak jarang membakar orang lain.

-Zodiac-

Tapi sejujurnya aku yang seorang Pisces membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Hanya sementara. Hanya sampai aku siap berenang sendirian di lautan lepas. Sampai aku siap menghadapi gempuran ombak laut, dan sampai aku menjadi kan yang dapat mengatur dan menentukan arah berenangku.

Bukankah sejak awal air dan api tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bersatu? Lalu mengapa aku memaksakan agar kita bisa terus berdekatan Aries? Alsannya sederhana. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan apimu saat terlalu besar dan berharap kau bersedia menghangatkanku ketika airku membeku.

Tapi kau tidakkah kau sadar jika kau menyalakan apimu terlalu besar, sedangkan air yang kumliki saat ini tidak terlalu banyak? Kau mendidihkanku, Aries.

-Zodiak-

Terkadang aku mencoba mengadu pada Temari-san. Virgo yang damai. Aku kagum dengan ketelitian tingkat tinggi yang dimilikinya, dan kesempurnaan yang dituntut olehnya. Setiap kali ia datang ke Konoha, aku akan menyempatkan diri utnuk berbagi cerita dengannya.

Kau tahu Aries? Saat kami bersama aku merasa ada kecocokan diantara kami. Tanah dan air. Kami saling membaur. Tapi, kemudian aku sadar bahwa pesonaku, kalah dengan Si Perawan. Air yang kutumpahkan hanya terserap begitu saja olehnya, tanpa sempat aku memperlihatkan diriku. Aku memberinya kesuburan, sedangkan ia menghilakanku tanpa jejak. Dan saat ia menumpakan dirinya ia akan dengan segera mengotori air jernihku.

-Zodiac-

Aku masih berusaha lari pada Hinata-chan. Aku rasa, dia adalah sosok yang paling cocok denganku. Capricorn pengertian. Kambing jantan yang ingin mencapai puncak gunung. Saat bersamanya, aku tepacu untuk ikut pergi kepuncak tertinggi besamanya. Tapi, aku adalah ikan. Tempatku di sini, di laut lepas. Dikelilingi air, tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

-Zodiac-

Pada akhirnya disinilah kita Sakura-chan, Temari-san, Hinata-chan. Kita adalah simbol yang berbeda.

Sakura-chan, kau adalah api yang penuh gelora. Sejak awal kau lah pemeran utamanya. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah siap pergi mengarungi samudra sendirian. Aku harap kau tidak menyalakan apimu terlalu besar. Aku sudah tak akan disampingmu. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan membantumu memadamkan apimu; meskipun aku tak yakin kau membutuhkannya.

Temari-san, bukankah aku sudah membiarkanmu mejadi subur? Jadi biarkan aku lepas. Kau membutuhkan air lainnya yang akan menyiramimu. Kau perawan yang akan selalu dikelilingi priamu.

Hinata-chan, maaf tidak bisa pergi dengamu menuju puncak tertinggi. Tempatku berbeda denganmu. Tempatku dibawah garis pantai. Aku bahagia dengan kerendahan yang aku miliki.

Di samudra ini aku bebas berkreasi. Aku akan berenang dengan gayaku sendiri, memiliki warna dan corak yang berbeda. Aku akan menjadi ikan yang hidup bebas dan mandiri di lautan ini.

Katanya, kita akan merasa membutuhkan saat seseorang tak berada disamping kita. Aku harap, kalian tak merasakan hal itu. Aku adalah air, biarkan aku mengalir kemanapun aku ingini. Aku akan menghidupi diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak akan bergantung pada kalian lagi. Aku akan mengalir dan berenang bebas. Itu janjiku.

-Tamat-

Ohayou mina.

Saya kembali lagi. Gomen kalau ficnya agak gaje, abal,dsb. sebenarnya ini uneg-uneg saya sama sahabat-sahabat saya. Jadi ya… agak gaje gini.

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnyaa…


End file.
